


Kitty

by All The Ships (Jeniouis)



Series: Clint Barton Ships [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Clint, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Australian Thor, Cat Hoarding Neighbor AU, M/M, Older Clint, Omega Thor, Virgin Thor, Work In Progress, Younger Thor, radio show au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/All%20The%20Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's life was never really boring. Not since he started his own radio station. But his new cat hoarding neighbor and his new personal assistant have definitely added spice to his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if Thor is OOC. It was hard for me to write Thor as submissive and keep his character in the context that I've put him in. Nevertheless, I truly hope you enjoy this. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize deeply! This is the cover art and not a real chapter but the reason for the art is because I'm working on a REAL chapter. Hope to have it updated soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover art I created. Used photoshop and illustrator.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint couldn’t stop sneezing. And his eyes were all red and itchy. And his nose kept running. He would have thought he was sick but he didn’t seem to have a fever. And he didn’t really feel sick. Either way, this was bullshit. He desperately needed to be at work today. He was a radio broadcaster and today he had a huge interview with the one and only billionaire, Tony Stark. Clint didn’t particularly like the guy but this was big deal. He couldn’t miss it.

With a groan, Clint pulled himself out of bed and went through his morning routine, sneezing and coughing the entire time. When he opened his door to step outside his apartment, there was a little white kitten standing in front of his door, looking up at him with all the innocence in the world.

“Oh, hey there cutie—ACHOO!” Clint sneezed. Mystery solved. He was allergic to cats. The kitten startled and ran to the door next to his, scratching the door. The door immediately opened and someone sighed in exasperation as the cat ran inside. Huh? This had never happened before. Someone must have finally moved into the apartment next door. Well, anyway, his problem was solved. Clint just had to buy some allergy medicine and he could conduct his interview in peace.

-

“Um, Mister Stark, could you please stop texting long enough to tell us why you decided that your company shouldn’t make weapons anymore?” Clint asked the man sitting across from him, trying very hard to veil his exasperation. No, at this point, Clint was pissed. Stark was irritating to say the least.

Stark glanced up from his phone, “Um, yeah. Was a little busy being a genius here. Could you repeat the question?”

Clint took a deep breath, “Why did you decide to stop making weapons?” Clint asked for the third time, through gritted teeth.

“Uh, that’s for me to know and you to never find out. Seriously, didn’t I tell someone that you weren’t supposed to ask me that?” Stark said, as if Clint were being the infuriating one.

“Fine, what do you plan on doing since you’re no longer making weapons?” Clint asked.

“Hmm, let’s see.” Stark said, crossing his arms, resting his chin on his hand as if he were contemplating something. “You know, maybe I’ll do something in porn or—”

“Well, that’s all we have today from Mister Stark.” Clint said, turning off the billionaire’s mike. He was so through with him. It was obvious that he came to this interview out of mockery. Clint should have just cancelled. “CB 578 will return after a quick commercial break.” Clint said, then turned off his mike. He turned to Stark who was clicking away on his phone.

“It was nice to have you Mister Stark.” Clint forced himself to say. The guy huffed.

“Yeah, real nice to be here.” Stark grumbled before he curtly stood and left. As if Clint had wasted _his_ time.

“You could probably use this.” A shy, yet booming voice spoke up from the other side of Clint. He looked around and had to look up at the tall, super tall, and broad man standing beside him, with flowing blonde hair. He looked like a Greek god. He was beautiful. Clint looked down at the cup of coffee in the guy’s hand.

“Thank you.” Clint said in relief as he took it, glancing up at the guy as he took a sip. “You must be new, I haven’t seen you around.” Clint said. The guy smiled.

“Actually, I’m you’re new personal assistant. My name is Thor.” The guy, Thor, said as he held out his hand. Thor huh? How fitting. Clint decided to keep that thought to himself.

“It’s good to meet you. I’m Clint, but I think you already knew that. Natasha must have hired you.” Clint said, referring to his manager. Thor nodded. “Good, sit down. We still have a few minutes. I want to get to know you. Tell me about yourself.” Clint said. He never took out time to get to know any of his other assistants but for this guy, this huge, beautiful guy, Clint could break tradition. Thor smiled wide.

“Well, I am a student at Shield University. I’m majoring in audio engineering. This job worked well with my schedule. I didn’t think I would get the position. It’s actually mind blowing. You’re my idol.” Thor said with a shy smile. Clint smiled back. Thor was still talking but Clint was lost in whether or not it would be horrible to use the fact that he was Thor’s idol to get into his pants. But those excited sparkling blue eyes were tantalizing. His smile was spellbinding and—OH! Clint suddenly had to fight every urge to not lean forward and not sniff his neck. If those muscles were any indication, Thor could punch him into the middle of next week.

“You’re an omega?” Clint blurted, realizing pheromones were the reason he kind of wanted to take Thor, here on the sound table. Thor stammered before he just looked at Clint, slightly confused. Usually, gender scents were very faint. But some had stronger scent, some didn’t seem to have a scent at all. Clint’s own scent was faint, right along the average Joe.

“Well, yes…” Thor said, obviously thrown. “You can tell?”

Clint nodded, “I kind of want to…” Bend you over a table was what he was going to say but his mind-to-mouth filter kicked in. “We have some regulations and policies for omegas.” Clint said, then at Thor’s concerned look added, “We’re not firing you, just…did Natasha mention anything?” Clint asked. Thor shook his head.

“She didn’t seem to notice.” Thor said, a perfect picture of confusion. Clint was confused too. Why could he smell Thor but not Natasha? Or any of the alphas working there for that matter? Everyone else seemed unaffected. Clint glanced at the clock on the wall, time was almost up.

“Alright, well…I’m sorry, you’re accent, where are you from again?” Clint asked.

“Australia.” Thor said.

“Oh cool, well I’ll go over it with you, um after work, maybe over a cup of coffee…in my office.” Clint said. He had originally thought about asking Thor out on a date but he thought better of it, since they just met and all. Thor nodded easily, stood with a smile and left. Clint went back on air and continued his show, but Thor stayed on his mind.

-

“You need to know my heat schedule?!” Thor said, in shock and offense. Clint shook his head fervently. Why didn’t he just leave this to Natasha? He was horrible at explaining things.

“No, no, a record of it needs to be on file, that way we can make sure you’re scheduled time off—”

“For you information, I am on suppressants!” Thor said. And now he was starting to look angry. Thor actually looked pretty scary when he was angry.

“Yes, but if those were foolproof, I wouldn’t have smelled you scent and we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” Clint said gingerly. Thor sighed, averting his eyes.

“I suppose that’s true.” Thor mumbled.

“And you don’t have to tell me. You can tell Natasha. She’s an omega too.” Clint said, then wanted to bang his head in the wall. Someone’s gender was very private and Natasha was his best friend. And he just threw that information out with all the ease in the world. “I shouldn’t have told you that. I just—you can tell her, the information will stay private and in an internet database. Everything else will be handled electronically.” Clint explained. Thor nodded slowly.

“Alright, that doesn’t sound so bad.” Thor said. “Though it is still an invasion of privacy.” Thor said.

Clint nodded, “True but better safe than sorry.” Clint said as he handed Thor the package of files he needed to complete. It resembled something like an encyclopedia but it was all to keep Thor safe and in all honestly, cover Clint’s ass. “But I’m surprised Natasha didn’t catch this. She’s usually very thorough.” Thor blushed as he took the papers.

“Well, on the application, I might not have been completely…honest.” Thor said. Clint sighed, giving Thor a pointed look. “I just wanted to be given a chance.” Alas! The dreaded gender question. It was the only question on the EOE form that was mandatory. It was to keep omegas protected but in all honestly, many omegas went unemployed every day because they were considered a liability. Though Clint always thought they weren’t as helpless as everyone assumed they were.

“Well, between me and you, I’m glad you lied.” Clint said. Thor smiled. “But, for future reference, I think you just checked the wrong box.” Clint said.

“Oh, okay. Thank you.” Thor said gratefully.

Clint smiled back, “Alright, well that wraps this up. Sorry to keep you so late. I know you probably have homework and whatnot.” Clint said, remembering his college days. College could be strenuous…maybe he should lessen Thor’s work load to make sure—and there he was being protective. Thor wasn’t even his omega to fret over.

“There is a lot to do. Thank you.” Thor said, smiling as he left. Clint sat there for a moment, taking deep breaths. With Thor’s beautiful scent gone, he could think again. And all he could think about was how much he needed a cold shower.

-

As Clint walked to his apartment, Clint sneezed, and his eyes were starting to get dry and itchy. He stopped and looked at the apartment he was standing in front of, the one right next door to his. He had forgotten about the cat…but one cat shouldn’t be causing him to have such a reaction, should it? He lean against the door, listening in. He heard several meows and mewls. Damn, how many cats did this person have? Clint turned around wearily. An old woman must have moved in. And now he had to go all the way back to the corner story and grab some more allergy medicine.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. [To learn more click here.](http://jeniouis.com/jfw-zine.html).


End file.
